


No Strings Attached

by loveispurple



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveispurple/pseuds/loveispurple
Summary: When you’re friends-with-benefits, someone always cares more.Someone always gets hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the Drake song "The Motion".
> 
> "Cause we said no strings attached, and I still got tied up in that."

They had an agreement: friends-with-benefits, no feelings attached. If Han came on board one night tipsy and needing a release, or if Luke needed a moment of relaxation after a hard day of training, they were both happy to oblige. Late night fuck-buddies in the secrecy of a storage closet or an empty bunk - that’s all they were. No cuddling, no sleeping over, no caring sentiments, no kissing. Just sex.

And somehow, Han had let himself get caught up in this whole mess of a situation.

Ask any living being who had ever seen the two men in the same room together, and they’d tell you that Han was deeply, madly in love with Luke. It showed on his face, in his eyes whenever the boy was near. In all his years, Han had never fallen so hard for anyone. All it took was one look at the kid that fateful day on Tatooine, and Luke had Han’s whole heart.

It was supposed to be different. He was supposed to fly Luke across the galaxy, show him places he’d never even dreamt of before. He was supposed to surprise Luke with gifts from planets he’d never even heard of. He was supposed to fall asleep with Luke’s skin on his bare chest each night and wake up every morning to the sight of silky blond hair and bright blue eyes.

But it would never be like that. Because as clear as it was that Han only had eyes for Luke, it was equally as clear that Luke showed no more than a friendly interest in return.

Until after an impulsive one-night stand when Luke had proposed this arrangement, and Han had foolishly agreed, telling himself that this would inevitably lead to something more, that it had to. Whatever he had to tell himself to get by.

Luke was still laid atop Han’s chest in the silence and dimmed lighting of Han’s bunk. He was breathing heavily as his heart rate started to slow. But the beat of Han’s heart didn’t stand a chance of slowing down while Luke was still there.

_Luke. Luke. Luke._ Han repeated the name over and over in his mind, flipping it every which way, admiring the sound of it, the feel of it, the meaning behind it. _Luke._

He brushed back the bangs that had fallen across Luke’s face - much overdue for a cut - and stared into the slits behind which sat the blue color of the most beautiful eyes he had ever known.

_I love you_ , Han almost said without thinking, but thought better of it just before the words touched his lips.

“I love your cock,” Luke breathed as he settled briefly against the skin of Han’s neck. Which was almost the same thing, Han supposed. Or at least it was better than nothing at all.

A few minutes had passed when Luke rolled off of Han and retrieved his clothes from the foot of the bunk, excusing himself to the far corner of the _Falcon_ ’s much-too-small sleeping quarters to get redressed. Han found his discarded clothes and did the same, trying not to get caught up in the way Luke’s body moved.

With nothing more than a “thanks”, Luke was gone, the door sliding closed behind him, and Han was alone with his thoughts again.


End file.
